nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Georgian State
=The Divided Nations of the Georgia Region= The Guranburg Peace Accords We the signing nations agree to the following terms and conditions of this peace accord for the reason of bringing a formal end to the War in Georiga, establishing peace for the Georgia people and the nations of Europe and the Middle East, and to formalize the conditions of surrender of the Russian Empire to Middle Eastern forces according to all stipulations here under: Article One: National Apology In signing this document, the nations of Europe do hereby take full responsibility for the war in Georgia. They fully acknowledge their belligerence in handling the Georgian situation and the demands of the Middle Eastern powers for Russia to leave Georgia. They are fully aware that the war in Georgia was unjustifiable and unnecessary and that because of their mistakes the children of Georgia will now have the suffer the hardship of reconstruction for years to come. They formally apologize for all lives lost, property destroyed, and money wasted due to the Georgian conflict and extend this apology to all Middle Eastern nations. Article Two: Splitting of Georgia Section One The signing nations due hereby agree to the segregation of the Georgian population between that of the Christian faith and other faiths that may exist in Georgia. Section Two The signing nations due hereby agree to the creation of two states: Northern and Southern Georgia.(See map below) They agree that Northern Georgia shall be for the Christians and Southern Georgia shall be for the other religions present in Georgia and that both states will be free to recreate their own separate governments to administer their state. Section Three The signing nations due hereby agree that the city of Tbilisi shall serve as the capital for both Georgian States, with the city being divided naturally by the Kura river that flows through it. A neutral building within the Kartli controlled portion of Tbilisi shall act as a common ground for the Northern and Southern states to use in times of hostility in the hopes the diplomacy can solve all problems and that the two states will not have to result in warfare to solve their problems. Article Three: Provisions for Peace Section One The European signing nations do hereby agree to bar either state of Georgia from entry into any military agreement with the Treaty of Konigsberg or any other military alliance in Europe to ensure no further hostilities between the Europe and other regions on the Georgian subject. Section Two The Middle East signing nations do hereby agree to bar either state of Georgia from entry into any military agreement with the Empire of Scythirus, Nag Ehgeog, or the Caliphate of Paradise or any other military alliance in the Middle East to ensure no further hostilities between the Middle East and other regions on the Georgian subject. Section Three All signing nations agree to allow the independent states of Georgia to develop diplomatic relations with any other nation-state they so desire so long as it does not interfere with the stipulations of both section one and section two of this peace agreement. Section Four All nations agree that Scythirian forces in the South and Nagian forces in the North shall remain in Georgia to administer the division of the states and to protect the peace of former Georgia until such time that the two new states have the power to protect themselves and ensure their own peace and stability. Signed: :Wilmar Reinhold (Witness), ::Foreign Minister of the Kasnyian Military Republic :Jose Alguizcar (In Absence) ::Representing Hispania :Lord Vizx Hikaal ::Representing the Scythirus Empire :Mikhail Tolstoy ::Representing the Russian Empire :Marco Casmiro, ::Comrade Prime Minister of the Communist Republic of Quaon :Maximilian Von Bismarck ::Prince of the German Empire :Demetrius Malfisto ::On behalf of the Regent Supremus and Nag Ehgoeg :Justin McCandles ::Representing Menhad/Curier =Map of Divided Georgia= https://archive.is/20131014174632/img377.imageshack.us/img377/5121/mapofdividedgeorgianstark4.png =The Soviet Socialist Republic of The Georgian State= Conventional Short Form: Soviet Georgia/Southern Georgia Capital: Southern Tbilisi Flag https://archive.is/20131014174618/img364.imageshack.us/img364/8863/socialistgeorgiannationur6.png Background Once known as the Sultanate of Kolchis as established through the The Guranburg Peace Accords, Soviet Georgia was established by the people of Kolchis after being disgusted with the Sultan for his oppressive policies. The state was establish shortly after the midnight revolution, where communist rebels stormed the Sultan's palace and put him to death for crimes against the people. After a brief regional congress was called, all delegates unanimously voted for the creation of the Soviet Socialist Republic of the Georgian State. Governed by the theories of Marx, Lenin, and Trotsky, Soviet Georgia strides to be the Communist model for the Middle East. Government Executive Branch Council of People's Commissars The Council of the People's Commissars is an a elected council whose members are chosen from the Supreme Soviet. Numbers of the Council vary as Commissariats can be added or dissolved as deemed necessary by the Supreme Soviet. The council's main objective is to manage the affairs of the Georgian State with full executive powers in the name of the working people. Though the Council acts as a unified body, they do elect a Chairman whose function is similar to that of a Prime Minister, as is considered the head of government. *Commissariats of Soviet Georgia **Commissariat for Internal Affairs **Commissariat for State Security **Commissariat for Foreign Affairs **Commissariat for Justice **Commissariat of Finance **Commissariat of Transportation **Commissariat of Communication **Commissariat for Energy **Commissariat for Labor/Commerce **Commissariat for Health/Human Service **Commissariat of Housing and Urban Development **Commissariat for Education **Commissariat for Agriculture Legislative Branch The Supreme Soviet The Supreme Soviet is the legislative body of Soviet Georgia and the government body of which most of the power resides. Members of the Supreme Soviet are elected on the basis of population with one deputy for every 300,000 people in Soviet Georgia. Members of the Supreme Soviet, to be known as deputies,are elected for four-year terms. Powers of the Supreme Soviet are, promulgation of decrees; interpretation of current Soviet laws; and appointment and dismissals of Commissars to name a few. Very few actions happen within the Soviet Government that do not require the approval of the Supreme Soviet. Deputies of the Supreme Soviet elect their own Chief Presiding officer to oversee their daily activities. *Political Demographics of the Supreme Soviet **Komunisturi Partia (Communist Party): 275 Delegates **Erovnul Soc'ialisturi Partia (United Socialist Party): 50 Delegates **Respublikuri Partia (Republican Party): 41 Delegates Judicial Branch Supreme Court of Soviet Georgia The Soviet Supreme Court is the highest court within the court system of Soviet Georgia. Nine judges are appointed by the Supreme Soviet to the Supreme court. From among themselves, a signal member is elected as Presiding Judge to maintain order and the basic functions of the court. Their main function is to determine constitutionality of laws, to interpret laws, or to strike laws down when deemed necessary. Other Facts About Soviet Georgia Komunisturi Partia (Communist Party) of Soviet Georgia The Komunisturi Partia is the ruling party of Soviet Georgia. It's founded on the fundamental theories and beliefs of Marx, Lenin, and Trotsky. The party mantains good success in elections across all levels of government within Soviet Georgia. Due to past infractions against the people by a monarchy, the Communist party turns to be the choice of all citizen who do not wish to relive that era. Until the Communist party fails to live up to their promise of building and maintaining a Republic for the people, it is highly doubted that they should ever see an election where the party does not come out on top. Congress of the Komunisturi Partia The party congress is a gathering of all elected Komunisturi Partia delegates from all levels of government within Soviet Georgia as well as party members which are elected, by the congress, to be permanent members regardless of whether or not they hold any office. The Congress is, by party rules, the supreme ruling body of the entire Komunisturi Partia. The Congress meets every five years and between meetings the Congress elects the Central Committee to perform task of overseeing party activities. Central Committee of the Komunisturi Partia The Central Committee is the elected ruling body of representative for the party. According to Party rules, the Central Committee directs all Party activities between each Party Congress. Members of the committee are elected at the Party Congress every five years. The Committee is overseen by a General Secretary and Vice Secretary. Economics Industry Steel, aircraft, chemicals, wood products, and wine Agriculture Hazelnuts, vegetables, and livestock Exports Scrap metal, machinery, and chemicals Imports fuels, machinery and parts, transport equipment, grain and other foods, and pharmaceuticals Languages Main Languages *Georgian *Arabic Secondary Languages *Armenian *Russian *Azeri Religions Though it is not within traditional communist practice, Being that the majority of those in Southern Georgia are deeply religious and devout Muslims, the allowance of religious institutions to operate within the Soviet Republic is a reflection of their devotion. *Muslim: 87% *Armenian-Gregorian8% *Other/Secular: 5% =The Constitutional Principality of Kartli= Conventional Short Form: Kartli/Northern Georgia Capital:Northern Tbilisi Flag: https://archive.is/20131014174557/img397.imageshack.us/img397/8306/kartliflaggj8.png Background Once apart of the Federal Republic of Russian Georgia, the Principality of Kartli was established through the The Guranburg Peace Accords which called for the division of Georgia into a Northern and Southern nation. With it's population made up entirely of the Christians who were segregated from the other faiths and allowed to create their own nation within the Northern portion of Georgia, a national assembly was formed which then styled there new nation into a constitutional principality. Government Executive Branch The Prince Kartli is a constitution principality and the articles of union which is the governing document of the principality allows Kartli to be ruled over by a Prince. The first prince of Kartli was elected by the Christian population and is was one of the last living heirs of the Bagrationi Dynasty that once ruled over Georgia in earlier times. Under the articles of union, the Bagrationi family shall now rule until such time as there are no living heirs to ascend the Kartli thrown. As monarch and head of state, the Prince has full executive powers over Kartli and has the final vote in all legislative matters that pass through the Kartli Parliament. Legislative Branch The Kartli Parliament The Kartli Parliament is a 250 seat unicameral Legislature of the Principality of Kartli with its members being elected by the local popular vote. It has, granted to it by the Kartli Articles of Union, the power to start bills, debate them, and vote on them, however it takes the Prince's vote for a bill to be passed into law. Also, though members of the Kartli parliament are voted in my popular votes by the public, Ministers of the various parliament ministries are appointed solely by the Prince. Parliament is lead by a Prime Minister appointed by the Prince. *Ministries of the Kartli Pincipality: **Ministry of Treasury **Ministry of Internal Security **Ministry of Energy **Ministry of Interiors **Ministry of Commerce/Labor **Ministry of Health and Human Services **Minister of Housing and Urban Services **Minister of Transportation **Minister of Education Judicial Branch The Kartli Supreme Court The Kartli Supreme Court is the highest court within the Principality of Kartli. Five judges are appointed by the Prince to the Supreme court. From among themselves, a signal member is elected as Presiding Judge to maintain order and the basic functions of the court. Only the royal crown can overrule any decision made by the Kartli Supreme Court. Other Facts About the Principality of Kartli Economics Industry Machine tools, electrical appliances, and mining (manganese and copper) Agriculture Citrus, grapes, and tea Exports Citrus fruits, tea, and wine Imports fuels, machinery and parts, transport equipment, grain and other foods, pharmaceuticals Languages Main Languages *Georgian *Russian Secondary Languages *Armenian *Azeri Religions *Russian Orthodoxy: 95% **Orthodox Christianity is the major religion of the Kartli. The Orthodox church is under the synodical rule of the Russian Orthodox Church of Moscow as it was during the time of the Colonial Republic. *Colgnian Catholic: 4% *Other: 1% Category: NSWR